kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyper Zone
|theme=Final Level |boss=Dark Matter, Zero }} Hyper Zone is a black, cloud-like void that appeared in the skies of Planet Popstar during Kirby's Dream Land 3. Its mysterious arms spread to the five corners of the planet, scattering its dark influence throughout Dream Land. It is the hidden final level where Kirby fights Dark Matter and Zero if he collected all the Heart Stars and defeated each previous boss. General Information On the outside, Hyper Zone appears as a massive black cloud with a vaguely-defined central sphere shape. It can spit smaller yet longer tentacle-like clouds to expand its reach, which causes ill effects on living things. It reveals an ominous red eye with a black pupil (most likely Zero) in the introductory illustration. Hyper Zone's inner environment resembles a big, blue oblivion composed of dark oval splotches sailing through it. In comparison, its counterpart Dark Star in Kirby's Dream Land 3’s sequel, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, appears as a red oblivion with ribbons of Dark Matter-esque energy. Intro All the collected Heart Stars coalesce and form the Love-Love Stick. Kirby grabs it and flies into the ominous space above while everyone watches from below. Copy Abilities Music Trivia *If Iceberg is cleared without collecting every Heart Star, the bad ending sequence will play after King Dedede's defeat, the outcome of which leaves the hovering malevolent force unresolved. *Hyper Zone is thought to be named after an SNES shooter, also developed by HAL Laboratory, which uses the name as the final level and Ripple Field as one of the levels, as well as Grass Land. *The blobs in the background move faster with each fight, starting quite slow with Dark Matter, faster with Zero, and extremely fast with 0's eye. *In Boss Butch, Hyper Zone takes on a yellow coloration instead of blue, with blue and red blobs instead of black blobs sailing through it. However, in the Wii U Virtual Console and SNES Online release, the blobs are green and yellow. As with other Virtual Console releases that received specific graphical edits, this change to a more subdued set of colors was most likely made to reduce the likelihood of triggering epileptic seizures. *Hyper Zone has a great similarity to Dark Matter, as depicted in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, where its sheer size as a giant cloud mass is shown to nearly eclipse Ripple Star. However, the antagonistic cloud of Kirby's Dream Land 3 was never stated to be Dark Matter itself. *A heavily remixed version of Hyper Zone's music is used as one of the tunes during the first phase of Magolor's theme in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. In Kirby Star Allies, Hyper Zone's music is featured as one of the tunes for Longview Corridor. Additionally, in the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! mode from Kirby Star Allies, when the player selects Gooey, a remixed version of Hyper Zone's music will play when the player fights Morpho Knight. **Also in the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! mode, when the player selects one of the Dream Friends added in the 2.0.0 update, the floor of the arena when fighting the last three bosses closely resembles Hyper Zone. **In the 4.0.0 update, the splash screen for Void uses the Boss Butch Hyper Zone as the background. it:Hyper Zone ja:ハイパーゾーン Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Dark Matter Category:Final Levels Category:Light